Caesar & Ichihime the Lovers
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: A drabble collection for Caesar/Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This will be a drabble series for Caesar/Ichihime in different settings. Just whatever I think of. Writing Mitsuhide the Sufferer made me want to do one for them. LOL

**Notes**: AU in where Caesar takes Ichihime to the West Star.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Daddy's Girl

Ichihime watched with a smile and a laugh as a little girl followed her husband around. The three year old, silver haired girl was like a little duckling as she did her best to copy what her father did. And Caesar let her; he really had a soft spot for the young girl like he did for her mother.

Right now, Ichihime was resting in the parlor and every so often she would see Caesar pass in front of the doorway with little Julia behind him. Caesar was getting ready for a banquet that was traditionally held every year at his castle and was constantly going back and forth. Julia was a well behaved girl and didn't get in trouble as she followed her father. Every time Caesar turned to instruct someone on what to do, Julia would do his exact movements as best she could. It was very endearing.

Ichihime giggled as Julia copied her husband's motion of rubbing his mask. The little girl was just too cute. She watched as Caesar smiled down at her and in one fluid motion he picked her up. He spun her around in the air causing the little girl to laugh joyfully. Caesar then turned his attention to his wife and gave her a smile. He sat the girl down and strode into the room, with said girl right on his heels. Caesar placed his arm around Ichihime as he sat beside her.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Caesar inquired as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm doing alright," Ichihime answered as she rubbed her swollen belly. She was very pregnant with their second child. She was about to say something more, but Julia climbing into Caesar's lap averted her attention.

"How are you doing, Mommy?" Julia asked as she got up on her knees to kiss her mother on her cheek, just like her father did. Both Ichihime and Caesar chuckled at the girl.

"I'm doing fine, sweetie," Ichihime informed the girl as she gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. She then looked up at Caesar. "How are the preparations going?"

Caesar shrugged. "Like they do every year. Complete with Brutus being stressed out as usual."

Ichihime hid her giggle behind her hand. Brutus, while most of the time was calm, wasn't during this time. "I'm sorry I can't help this year."

Caesar gave her a smile. "I'm glad you can't for this reason." He made his point by caressing her belly, which Julia naturally copied.

"I'm helping Daddy in Mommy's place!" Julia proclaimed as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Oh, are you?" Ichihime inquired.

"Yup!" Julia beamed up at her mother.

Caesar nodded. "She has indeed helped. Whenever I ask her to do something she did it."

Julia glowed under her father's praise and swung her legs back and forth as a show of her joy.

Ichihime smiled at her husband and daughter. Obviously Caesar didn't ask the young child to do much, but he certainly did make Julia feel helpful. "I'm glad to hear that," Ichihime remarked, which made the girl even happier if that was possible.

"Well," Caesar sighed. "I best get back before Brutus comes looking for me."

Ichihime giggled at the thought; he really would do that. "See you later then, Caesar-dono."

Caesar didn't make any move to get up though, but instead gave her an expectant look. Ichihime tilted her head in confusion. Caesar smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You gave Julia a kiss, but not me."

Ichihime gave him an amused smile. "Don't get jealous of your mini." Caesar laughed at her words, he was obviously teasing her like he always did. "Now, see you later, Caesar-dono." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Julia. "See you later, sweetie," she said and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"See you later, Mommy!" Julia exclaimed.

Caesar lifted Julia from his lap and set her on the ground. He then left the room with a little girl right behind him. Ichihime giggled as she watched them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: AU in where Caesar takes Ichihime to the West Star. I got this idea from the movie Eloise at Christmas Time. Also Senhime is Ichihime's historical granddaughter, she was quite famous.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

A Typical Morning

Julia, the five year-old daughter of Caesar and Ichihime was wrapping a string of light bulbs around her younger two year-old sister, Senhime. While Julia was just like Caesar in many ways, Senhime was like their mother and even inherited her pink hair. They were in the main living area of their family's private living quarters and were up to something.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"There he is!" Julia exclaimed and did the finishing touch to Senhime's "bondage". The five year old then ran over to the couch and grabbed a candy cane that was almost as big as a sword. She threw a pink cape over her shoulders and ran to the door; pressing an ear against it. "Who wishes to see the pirate, Julia?" Ever since she heard tales of pirates from her father she loved pretending to be one.

"Your scary-ship, I have brought what you requested in exchange for the prisoner," a man's voice came from behind the door.

Julia thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Very well, uou may enter." She opened the door and allowed Brutus in. He walked stiffly as he carted some food in. "And no funny business," she ordered as she tipped her "sword" towards him.

Brutus soon stopped and turned to Julia. "Now release the prisoner," he demanded.

Julia narrowed her eyes. "Not so fast. What do we have here?" She pointed her "sword" at Brutus's cape, which was unusual for him to wear.

"You mean this?" Brutus asked and flung off the cape to reveal a decorative sword that wasn't real at all.

"Ha, I knew it! A trick!" Julia exclaimed.

Brutus brandished his sword at Julia's candy cane. "En garde, villain!" And with that their "sword fight" was under way.

Senhime started screaming, with giggles here and there. "Help!" she yelled as the lieutenant and princess "fought" around her.

Meanwhile, Caesar, who had his arm wrapped securely around Ichihime, were still in bed. They were still asleep, but that wouldn't last long as the screams from their youngest and the noise Julia and Brutus were making would surely wake them soon.

Caesar opened his eyes half way as he turned his attention to the noise. "Ah, sounds like breakfast is here, my dear."

Ichihime moaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open. "What is it this time?"

"Pirates, I'm sure. And Hime is the prisoner," Caesar replied as he rolled off of his wife. They both then got up to get ready for the day. Caesar smirked as he walked over to his wife. He took her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Caesar! Breakfast," Ichihime admonished.

"Hm, from the sound of things I don't think we have to hurry." Caesar smirked as he kissed his wife again while his hands roamed her sides. Ichihime smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Julia and Brutus's "sword fight" was still in full swing. Their weapons "clashed" and then Brutus intentionally let go of his sword when the candy cane hit it with force. Julia picked it up in a cart wheel and then ran off to a chair so she could be as high as Brutus to fight. She handed Brutus's sword back and the fight was on again! After Julia parried one of Brutus's attacks she held out her candy cane to him.

"Want a lick?" Julia asked as she looked down at her opponent.

Brutus nodded and licked it.

"Tastes good?"

Brutus nodded again. And with that answer Julia "stabbed" Brutus with the candy cane.

"No!" Senhime yelled while Julia smirked at her victory.

The lieutenant let go of his weapon and staggered backwards. He then staggered around the room before collapsing on the ground.

"Good morning Brutus," Caesar greeted as he entered the room and stepped over his subordinate. He was definitely used to the scene that laid before him.

"Good morning, Lord Caesar," Brutus greeted back.

Ichihime then walked in; she was wearing a light pink, lacy dress. She smiled down at Brutus. "Good morning, Brutus."

"Good morning, Lady Ichihime," Brutus greeted back as Ichihime calmly stepped over his stomach.

"I killed him dead!" Julia exclaimed.

Caesar chuckled. "At least you killed him that way." He then looked over at his youngest to see that she was indeed a prisoner. "Now, how about we get your breakfast and you release the prisoner?"

Ichihime walked over and grabbed her daughter's shoulders from behind. "Yes, you have better accept that offer as the mother of the prisoner is way fiercer than the knight."

Julia gave a scream that ended with a laugh. "Aye, aye!" she exclaimed and rushed over to Senhime to untie her.

As soon as Senhime was freed she rushed over to her mother and hugged her legs. "You saved me!" Ichihime laughed and hugged her.

Caesar smirked at Brutus, who had gotten up and was brushing himself off. "So much for the knight."

Brutus chuckled as he walked over to the cart to get the food. "She tricked me."

Caesar laughed as he sat down. "Ah, I feel so at ease with you as my lieutenant."

"It shan't happen again, my lord!" Brutus saluted; joking back.

Julia ran up and held her hand to her heart. "I will teach him all I know," she informed with complete seriousness.

They all laughed at that.

Ichihime, who was carrying Senhime, ruffled her eldest daughter's hair. "But before that a young girl must eat to be healthy and strong."

"Aye, aye!" Julia exclaimed and sat at the table; eagerly awaiting her food.

Ichihime sat down with Senhime in her lap while Brutus got rest of breakfast on.

Caesar watched his family in contentment. Not many years ago he would never have dreamed that his life would turn out this way. He was truly so glad he abandoned his ambitions for Ichihime those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: This is when Ichihime first arrived at the West Star, before their children are born.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Dance

Ichihime was frowning as she watched her husband dance with some woman. She did not like how much contact was made while ball room dancing. Not one bit. Especially where he touched her while dancing. She thought the traditional greeting of the West he gave was bad, but that was nowhere near as bad as this. She wanted to be the only one her husband touched...

Ichihime blushed at the possessive thought and looked down at her drink.

Ichihime sighed. The worse part of it all was that she couldn't even dance with her husband as she didn't know how. It wasn't like she really wanted to (though, it did look fun), but being his wife and not was... well, it just didn't seem right. They had just arrived to the West Star and it was pretty hectic after all that had happened. Ichihime was also busy learning a lot of other things (like the native languages) when an invitation to the ball had arrived with the date being only a short time away. She just didn't have time to learn. And her husband had to accept to keep good faith with the nobility and those under him. And that included dancing with all of the women who asked.

And that was a lot.

A WHOLE lot.

She had figured her husband was popular, but this popular? She couldn't have imagined it. Her frown deepened as she watched the woman her husband was dancing with openly flirting with him.

After a few moments Brutus walked up to Ichihime. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Ichihime looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I will be. I just need some air." She didn't wait for any more to be said and started to head towards the balcony. She glanced back at Caesar, who was still dancing. She walked out with a pained expression. She didn't notice Caesar had looked her way with worry in his eyes.

Ichihime gave a long sigh as she leaned against the banister. The cool air was very refreshing on her face. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm her heart.

"What's wrong?" a low voice asked as a pair of arms incased her.

Ichihime jumped as she recognized the voice of her husband. "Caesar-dono, what are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I'm worried about you. Answer me," Caesar encouraged as he hugged her tightly to himself.

Ichihime's eyes lowered. "It's nothing."

Caesar smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Ichihime blushed a bright scarlet red. "N-no, it's n-nothing like th-that."

Caesar laughed. "You know you are the only one for me, don't you, my dear?"

Ichihime's blush deepened further. He was so good with words! And it didn't help that he was so close.

Caesar then turned Ichihime around and offered his hand to her. "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Ichihime stared at her husband incredulously. "I don't know how!" she blurted.

"You are in an appropriate dress," Caesar said as if that was a suitable answer.

Ichihime looked down at the elegant Western dress she was wearing; it was a dress he had picked out for her. It was indeed as he said, but that didn't mean she automatically knew how to dance.

Caesar chuckled. "Nobody is watching. What does it matter?"

Ichihime looked up at her husband and blushed. She just couldn't say no and it did look fun. She shyly took his hand and he immediately got them both in the proper position to dance. He began to lead her around and it was obvious she had no experience. Ichihime, who was usually graceful and elegant in all she did, was absolutely clumsy in this! She stepped on Caesar's feet many times, she bumped into him and stumbled around. It was embarrassing! But Caesar didn't say anything; he just softly smiled at her and continued to lead her. She was pouting at her numerous mistakes.

Caesar chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Ichihime. Just try to enjoy it the best you can and don't look at your feet. Just focus completely on me."

Ichihime looked up and did as she was told. Doing it this way, she was better, though she knew they were doing nothing complicated like he was inside. It was a very simple dance, but she was having fun.

"There you see," Caesar said.

"You made it easy," Ichihime shot back.

Caesar chuckled. "But everyone must start somewhere."

"It seems so hard..."

"You'll learn. Even I stepped on my instructor's feet."

Ichihime laughed; she couldn't imagine Caesar doing that as he was so perfect at it.

"Though, I must say there is already a dance you're good at," Caesar gave a suggestive wink.

Ichihime frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

Caesar smirked. "This." He then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Ichihime was shocked at first, but slowly closed her eyes and lifted her arms to circle around his neck. Caesar crushed her to himself as he ran his hands along her sides and back. He licked her lips in order to ask for permission to enter which Ichihime readily gave. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced. When they parted they were both panting.

"See, I told you," Caesar said with a smirk.

Ichihime looked down with a crimson face which made Caesar laugh. "Caesar-dono..."

Caesar lowered his mouth against her ear and she could feel his hot breath as it tickled her; causing her to shiver. "I suggest we head home now." He brushed his hand against the underside of her breast to prove his point. Ichihime gasped and shyly nodded.

Caesar smirked at her willingness. When they got home they would be doing the most intimate dance of all...


End file.
